1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straddle type vehicles and more specifically to a straddle type vehicle including an operation portion used to control driving of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known straddle type vehicles including an engine and an operation portion that is operated by a rider to control driving of the engine. JP S53-13726 A discloses a snowmobile as such a straddle type vehicle. According to the disclosure of JP S53-13726 A, the snowmobile includes an engine and a throttle lever that is operated by a rider to control driving of the engine. The snowmobile is provided with a carburetor used to supply fuel into an intake path for the engine. The carburetor is provided with a throttle valve that can open/close the intake path. The throttle valve is connected to the throttle lever by a Bowden cable (wire). The Bowden cable is moved in response to the movement of the throttle lever when the throttle lever is operated by a rider. The throttle valve is opened/closed according to the movement of the Bowden cable, so that the amount of air-fuel mixture to be taken into the engine is regulated.
In this way, the snowmobile disclosed by JP 53-13726 A has the Bowden cable used to mechanically connect the throttle lever and the throttle valve used to regulate the amount of air-fuel mixture to be taken into the engine. Such an extensive mechanism is required to allow the rider to control driving of the engine.